ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of the Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series) Characters
Here's a List of Characters of Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series). Heroic Maximals Optimus Primal by Jagna Q7.jpg|Optimus Primal BW_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth 719802-cheetor 01 super.jpg|Cheetor BW Rhinox Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Rhinox RattrapBW1.jpg|Rattrap k9.jpg|K-9 Dinobot 1.jpg|Dinobot Tigatron-packageart (1).jpg|Tigatron loneairazor.gif|Airazor Bw-jetfire-flight3.jpg|Jetfire BW_Grizzly-1_by_BrianDuBose.JPG|Grizzly-1 Silverboltbeastwarssourcebook.jpg|Silverbolt Depthchargebw.jpg|Depth Charge Magnaboss_art_genesis.jpg|Magnaboss Razorb.jpg|Razorbeast BBoom (1).jpg|B'Boom bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Wolfang-packageart.jpg|Wolfang Snarl BW.jpg|Snarl Csramulus.jpg|Ramulus torca.JPG|Torca Armordillo3.jpg|Armordillo Stinkbomb BW.JPG|Stinkbomb BW-guido-cybershark-robot copy.jpg|Cybershark BWSourcebook1 ClawJaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Noctorro.JPG|Noctorro 720452-grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Polar_Claw_with_a_Gun.JPG|Polar Claw Csbantor.jpg|Bantor JawBreaker_by_MagusTheLofty.jpg|Jawbreaker Sonar.JPG|Sonar airhammer.jpg|Air Hammer Bw tm2 prowl(black) extra.jpg|Prowl Nightglider.jpg|Night Glider heinlad_robotmode (1).jpg|Heinlad 719777-diver_large.jpg|Diver BW_Cohadra_Robot.JPG|Cohrada StampyNeo.jpg|Stampy break1.gif|Break 01-23-longrack.jpg|Longrack Machkick_01.jpg|Mach Kick Starupper.jpg|Star Upper Beast Wars Warpath Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Warpath Cosmosr.jpg|Cosmos BW_Seaspray.JPG|Seaspray Bw cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper Maximal Drift.png|Drift BW Hound.jpg|Hound Badgerdigger.jpg|Badgerdigger Crosshare coloured by bluetabbycat-d4pa61k.png|Crosshairs BW_Pandor.jpg|Pandor Maximal Blindmole.jpg|Blindmole Beast Wars Topspin.png|Topspin BW-Rroadbuster-in-Robot-Mode.jpg|Roadbuster Maximal Chamaximal.png|Chamaximal Jazz in Robot Mode.jpg|Jazz BW Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Bumblebeast.png|Bumblebeast Anteatron (BW).jpg|Anteatron Catilla (BW).jpg|Catilla Beast_Wars_Tracks.jpg|Tracks Beast Wars Star Saber in Robot Mode.png|Star Saber Maximal Flyfight.png|Flyfight BW_Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide Maximal_Roadkill.jpg|Roadkill Maximal Hippopotomax.png|Hippopotamax BW_Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber BW_Bluestreak.jpg|Bluestreak BW_Perceptor.png|Perceptor BW_Mirage.jpg|Mirage BW_Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Maximal_Axepig.jpg|Axepig BW_Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie BW_Foxpaw.jpg|Foxpaw Maximal_Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm BW_Kick-Off.jpg|Kick-Off BW_Nightscream.jpg|Nightscream Hyenamax.jpg|Hyenamax Maximal_Powermeerkat.jpg|Powermeerkat Maximal_Walrustusk.JPG|Walrustusk Maximal_Hoist.png|Hoist Beast_Wars_Trailbreaker_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Trailbreaker BW_Chromedome.jpg|Chromedome Beast_Wars_Gears_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Gears BW_Dolphinus.jpg|Dolphinus BW_Pincher.jpg|Pincher BW_Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan BW Omega Supreme.jpeg|Omega Supreme Ottobot_by_benikitsune.jpg|Otterbot Maximal_Deepsheep.jpg|Deepsheep Maximal_Brawn.jpg|Brawn Whirl_(Robot_Mode).jpg|Whirl Smokescreen_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Smokescreen BW_Springer-01.jpg|Springer BW_Huffer.jpg|Huffer Maximal_Landmine.jpg|Landmine BW_Twin_Twist.JPG|Twin_Twist BW_Leadfoot.png|Leadfoot BW_Rack'n'Ruin.jpg|Rack n' Ruin Maximal_Blurr_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Blurr BW_Alpha_Trion.jpg|Alpha Trion BW_Elita-1.jpg|Elita-1 BW_Jackpot_the_Rich.jpg|Jackpot the Rich BW_Stepper.JPG|Stepper Oxhoof.jpg|Oxhoof Goatron.jpg|Goatron Maximal_Cockle.jpg|Cockle BW_Tailgate.jpg|Tailgate BW_Windblade.jpg|Windblade MaximaL_Chef_Pirano.jpg|Chef Pirano Maximal_Milker.jpg|Milker Maximal_Puffy.jpg|Puffy Maximal_Override_of_Cygnus.jpg|Override of Cygnus Maximal_Overdrive_of_Taurus.jpg|Overdrive of Taurus Maximal_Chase.jpg|Chase Maximal_Hedgehoger.jpg|Hedgehoger Maximal_Kapow.jpg|Kapow Maximal_Drumstix.jpg|Drumstix Maximal_Crosscut.jpg|Crosscut BW_Peacemaker.jpg|Peacemaker Maximal_Judge_Skyhammer.jpg|Judge Skyhammer Maximal Spearmouse.jpg|Spearmouse Maximal Landshark.jpg|Landshark Maximal El Goldfish.jpg|El Goldfish BW Turtlefire.jpg|Turtlefire BW Horsepower.jpg|Horsepower Team Bullet Snake.jpg|Railspike,Midnight,and Rapid Run Maximal Pikestrike.jpg|Pikestrike Beast Wars Metalhawk.jpg|Metalhawk Maximal Dogfight.jpg|Dogfight Maximal Troutswimmer.jpg|Troutswimmer Maximal Chief Flying Coyote.jpg|Chief Flying Coyote Maximal Grapple.png|Grapple Maximal Sureshot.jpg|Sureshot Maximal Amber Weevil.jpg|Amber Weevil Maximals Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F.jpg|Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F Maximal Rollbar.jpg|Rollbar The Beetle Brothers.jpg|The Beetle Brothers Maximal Magipheasant.jpg|Magipheasant B bird 02 by tm2 dinobot-d6gy78a.jpg|B-bird BW Hammersaur.jpg|hammersaur Beast wars bumblebee by minibot gears-d45ol93.jpg|Bumblebeez Maximal Electro.jpg|Electro Noimage.png|Timebomb Beast Machines Triceradon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Triceradon Maximal Tridentos.jpg|Tridentos Maximal Heatwave.jpg|Heatwave Maximal Sideburn.jpg|Sideburn Maximal_Hooktail.jpg|Hooktail Maximal Dimetron.jpg|Dimetron BW W.A.R.S..JPG|W.A.R.S. Maximal Tailpipe.jpg|Tailpipe BW Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead Beast Machines Rapticon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Rapticon BW Alpha Bravo.jpg|Alpha Bravo Maximal Holi.jpg|Holi Maximal Blowhard.jpg|Blowhard Beast Wars Breakaway.png|Breakaway Leobreaker.jpg|Leobreaker Maximal Glyph.jpg|Glyph Maximal Stridex.jpg|Stridex BW Fixit.jpg|Fixit Maximal Sparkplug.jpg|Sparkplug BW Guzzle.jpg|Guzzle Maximal Backstreet.jpg|Backstreet Maximal Downshift.jpg|Downshift Arcee-012.jpg|Arcee Maximal Lleps.jpg|Lleps Maximal Broadside.jpg|Broadside Maximal Popstra.jpg|Popstra Maximal Hubcap.jpg|Hubcap Maximal Slowsnail.jpg|Slowsnail BW_Grenade.jpg|Grenade BWShadowPantherJapan (1).jpg|Shadow Panther BW_Thunderclash.jpg|Thunderclash Maximal Swerve.jpg|Swerve BW Camshaft.jpg|Camshaft BW Fireblast.PNG|Fireblast Maximal_Hijack.jpg|Hijack BW_Metroplex.jpg|Metroplex BW_Longview.jpg|Longview Maximal_First_Aid.jpg|First Aid Maximal Erector.jpg|Erector Maximal Energia.jpg|Energia The Maximal Librarian.jpg|Tigoria Maximal Missile Master.jpg|Missile Master Maximal Grandus.jpg|Grandus Maximals Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer.jpg|the color trio Maximal Landfill.JPG|Landfill Maximal Clubby.jpg|Clubby BW_Roadblock.jpg|Roadblock The Rescue Brothers.jpg|Rescue Brothers Deadmaximal.jpg|Deadmaximal Maximal Antic.jpg|Antic Maximal Drift.png|Katanna Maximal PowerFull.jpg|Powerfull Maximal Perrydot.jpg|Perrydot Maximal Emulator.jpg|Emulator BW Highbrow.jpg|Highbrow Maximal Shrinker.jpg|Shrinker Maximal Astron.jpg|Astron Maximal Roulette.jpg|Roulette Maximal Ironfist.jpg|Ironfist The Sunlight Mask, Maximal of Justice.jpg|Sunlight Mask Maximal Grotusque.jpg|Grotusque Maximal Gryphonmax.jpg|Gryphonmax Captain Boulder.jpg|Captain Boulder Maximal Jellycore.jpg|Jellycore Maximal Cucaracho.jpg|Cucaracho Maximal Squeaks.jpg|Squeaks Maximal Lightstorm.jpg|Lightstorm 250px-TigerhawkGenesis1.jpg|Tigerhawk The Last Maximal.jpg|Airvent BW Jackpot the Rich2.jpg|Homerun Maximal Getaway.jpg|Getaway Maximal Air Raid.jpg|Air Raid Maximal Woodforest.jpg|Woodforest Maximal Kingston.jpg|Kingston BW_Blastcharge.jpg|Blastcharge Maximal Flak.jpg|Flak Maximal Stratosphere.jpg|Stratosphere Maximal_Undercover.jpg|Undercover Aztekimal.jpg|Aztekimal Maximal Rodimus Primal.jpeg|Rodiums Primal BW Sentinel Primal.jpg|Sentinel primal Primal by Jochimus.jpg|Primal Prime Beast Wars Vector Primal.jpg|Vector Primal Zebrax.jpg|Zebrax Maximal Pointblank.jpg|Pointblank Beast Wars Gieogatron.png|Gieogatron Maximal_Astroscope.jpg|Astroscope Maximal_Skywatch.jpg|Skywatch BW_Pinpoint.jpg|Pinpoint Maximal Salt Man X.jpg|Salt Man X Beast wars ironhide by minibot gears-d4cmwf8.jpg|Steelhide BW_Runway.jpg|Runway Maximal Peepiss.jpg|Peepiss Maximal Catfishbot.jpg|Catfishbot Beast Wars Optimus Prime by BrianDuBose.png|Optimus prime BW Evac.jpg|Evac Maximal Crossblades.jpg|Crossblades Beast wars oc autogator by hex of blades-d5p2jvw.jpg|Autogator Maximal Platypax.jpg|Platypax Maximal Skydive.jpg|Skydive Maximal Salvage.jpg|Salvage Space Sheriff Pidg-Eon.jpg|Pidg-Eon BW Red Alert.png|Red Alert BW Emirate Xaaron.jpg|Emirate Xaaron Maximal Scattershot.PNG|Scattershot BW_Landcross.jpg|Landcross stockrob_1253194831.jpg|Stockade BW Dai Atlas.jpg|Dai Atlas Maximal_Overload.jpg|Overload Wingwind.jpg|Wingwind Maximal_Freeway.jpg|Freeway Maximal Pyro.jpg|Pryo BW Scoop.jpg|Scoop Maximal Signal Lancer.jpg|Signal Lancer Maximal Signal Flare.jpg|Signal Flare Maximal Sky Garry.jpg|Sky Garry Thundercamel.jpg|Thundercamel Maximal Nightbeat.png|Nightbeat Maximal Longarm.jpg|Longarm Maximal_Silverstreak.jpg|Silverstreaker Skydive-universe-packageart.jpg|Store-Up Maximal Cogman.jpg|Cogman BW Nightscream.jpg|Parachute Maximal_Blades.jpg|Blades Powerhug_(robot_mode).jpg|Power Hug Reptilionabduction.jpg|Reptilion Maximal_Jolt.jpg|Jolt Maximal_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hot Spot Maximal_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbot BW_Slash.jpg|Slash Maximal_Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot Beast_Wars_Bearchet_01.jpg|Bearchet Beast_Wars_Swoop___Robot_Mode_by_BrianDuBose.JPG|Swoop BW_Slag.jpg|Slag BW_Snarl (1).jpg|Snarl BW_Scorn.jpg|Scorn Maximal Crosswise.jpg|Crosswise Beast_Era_Sludge_by_JazZeke.jpg|Sludge Maximal_Nosecone.JPG|Nosecone Maximal_Lightspeed.jpg|Lightspeed Maximal Wide Load.jpg|Wide Load Maximal R.E.V..jpg|R.E.V. BW_High_Wire.jpg|High Wire Maximal_Rewind.jpg|Hero Rewind Maximal_Repeater.jpg|Repeater Maximal Strongarm.jpg|Strongarm Maximal_Roller.jpg|Roller BW_Dropkick.jpg|Dropkick Maximal_Groove.JPG|Groove Maximal_Rook.jpg|Rook Maximal Lleps.jpg|Buckshot BW_Goldbug.jpg|Goldbug BW Bodyblock.jpg|Bodyblock Banshea.jpg|Banshea Maximal_Tap-Out.jpg|Tap-Out Maximal Que.jpg|Que BW Quickmix.jpg|Quickmix Maximal_Hightower.jpg|Hightower Beast_Wars_Backstop.jpg|Maximal Gen. Backstop Maximal_Hauler.jpg|Hauler BW Blaster.jpg|Blaster Maximal Windcharger.png|Maximal Windcharger Maximal_Stratosphere.jpg|Starosphere Maximal_Ironworks.jpg|Ironworks Maximal Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy Maximal Dino.jpg|Ag. Dino Maximal Huffer.jpg|Hero Huffer Maximal_Slapdash.jpg|Slasdash Maximal Clocker.jpg|Clocker BW Victorion.jpg|Victorion Maximal Sidetrack.jpg|Sidetrack Maximal Flash.jpg|Flash Maximal Gaituar.jpg|Gaituar Maximal Vocarl.jpg|Vocarl Maximal Rotorstorm.jpg|Rotorstorm Maximal Geronimo.jpg|Geronimo Maximal_Stunngun.jpg|Stungun Maximal_Tow-Line.jpg|Tow-Line Maximal_Sky_High.jpg|Sky High Maximal_Freeway.jpg|Freeway Maximal_Sidetrack.jpg|Sidetrack Maximal_Sunrunner.jpg|Sunrunner Maximal_Rook.jpg|Rook Maximal_Greenlight.jpg|Greenlight Maximal_Big_Shot.jpg|Big Shot Team_Quickshadow.jpg|Team Quickshadow Maximal_Ricochet.jpg|Ricochet Maximal_Zetar.jpg|Zetar Maximal_Coatibot.jpg|Coatibot Classics_Knockdown_robot.JPG|Knockdown Maximal_Stormclash.jpg|Stormclash PicsArt_1402180467502.jpg|Slog Maximal Blazemaster.jpg|Blaze Master Maximal_Overhaul.jpg|Overhaul Maximal Blades.jpg|Wingblade Beast_Machines_Striker.png|Maximal Spiker Beast_Wars_Armorhide_01.jpg|Hero Armorhide BW Deep_Dive.jpg|Deep Dive Maximal_Omega_Primal.jpg|Com.Omega Primal Maximal Eject.jpg|Eject BW_Grimstone.jpg|Grimstone Beast_Wars_Sheller_01.jpg|Sheller BW_Stakeout.jpeg|Maximal Stakeout Maximal Doublecross.jpg|Doublecross Maximal_Double_Clutch.jpg|Hero Double Clutch Dinobot_Styracon_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Maximal Styracon BW_Firetrap.jpg|Maximal Firetrap BW Beachcomber.jpg|Hero Breacher BW Fortress Maximus.jpg|Fortress Maximus Maximal_Blockade.jpg|Blockade Sideswipe (Robot Mode).png|Sideswipe Maximal Countdown.jpg|Countdown BW Hightail.jpg|Hero Hightail Maximal_X-Brawn.jpg|X-Brawn Maximal Sunstreaker.png|Sunstreaker Maximal_Wedge.jpg|Hero Wedge Maximal_Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner Maximal_Backtrack.jpg|Backtrack Maximal_Hot_Shot.jpg|Hot Shot Maximal_Streetwise.jpg|Streetwise Maximal_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hero Hot Zone Maximal_Sureshock.jpg|Sureshock BW Skids.jpg|Skids BW Flat-Foot.jpg|Flat-Foot Beast_Wars_Ultra_Magnus_01.jpg|Ultra Magnus Maximal_Streetstar.jpg|Streetstar Maximal Mainframe.jpg|Mainframe BW Mudflap.jpg|Mudflap NewForces_Apache.jpg|Apache BW_Suppressor.jpg|Suppressor Ramhorn g1.jpg|AG. Ramhorn Maximal_Grindcore.jpg|Grindcore Beast_Wars_Heavy_Load.jpg|Maximal Heavy Load Maximal_Tiberius.jpg|Tiberius Maximal_Junkheap.png|Junkheap BW_Swamper.jpg|Swamper Maximal_Hard-Back.jpg|Hard-Back Maximal_Eagle_Eye.jpg|AG. Eagle Eye Maximal_Secure.png|AG. Secure Maximal_Air Jump.jpg|Air Jump Maximal_Brightside.png|Brightside Maximal_Bomb_Burst.jpg|Bomb Burst Maximal_Bamboozle.jpg|Bamboozle Noimage.png|Maximal Greaser Maximal_Hotrod.jpg|Hot Rod Maximal_Hooklatch.jpg|Hooklatch Maximal_Iron_Claw.jpg|Iron Claw BW_Windclaw.jpg|Wildclaw Bw-saberclaw-013.jpg|Saberclaw Maximal Kup.jpg|Kup BW Sky Lynx.jpg|Sky Lynx Noimage.png|Weedwack BW_Nosedive.JPG|Maximal Nosedive Maximal_Checkpoint.jpg|Checkpoint Maximal_Fireflight.jpg|Hero Fireflight Maximal_Drivetrain.jpg|Drivetrain BW_Swashplate.jpg|Swashplate Maximal_Dunerunner.jpg|Dunerunner Maximal_High_Speed.jpg|High Speed CatSCAN01.jpg|Hero Catscan Maximal_Beartrap.jpg|Hero Beartrap BW_Blowpipe.jpg|Blowpipe X-Maximal_Iceburg.jpg|Iceberg Maximal_Artfire.jpg|Artfire Maximal_Battletrap.jpg|Battletrap Maximal_Snowstorm.jpg|Hero Snowstorm Maximal_Mindset.jpg|Mindset Noimage.png|Longshot BW_Camo.jpg|Maximal Camo Professor Gander.jpg|Prof. Ganderl Maximal_Checker.jpg|Checker BW_Airlift.jpg|Hero Airlift BW_Rollout.jpg|Rollout BW_Kaboom.jpg|Kaboom Maximal_Sunspot.jpg|Sunspot Maximal_Fallback.jpg|Fallback Maximal_Strafe.jpg|Strafe BW_Paddles.jpg|Paddles Noimage.png|Molecule Maximal_Skyburst.jpg|Skyburst Maximal_Break-Neck.jpg|Break-Neck Maximal_Cutlass.jpg|Cutlass Maximal_Bumper.png|Bumper Beast_Wars_Anvil.png|Hero Anvil Maximal_Quickswitch.jpg|Quickswitch Noimage.png|Heavy Tread Maximal_Catapult.jpg|Catapult Noimage.png|Maximal Oiler Maximal_Gunbarrel.jpg|Gunbarrel BW Impactor.jpg|Impactor Von Wildebeest the Adventurer.jpg|Von Wildebeest Maximal Roostar.JPG|Roostar Maximal_Payload.jpg|Hero Payload Maximal_Cubechest.jpg|Cubechest Maximal_Aether_Air_999.jpg|Aether Air 999 Maximal_Orbot.jpg|Orbot Maximal_Dag-1.jpg|Dag-1 Noimage.png|Axhead Noimage.png|Takedown Maximal Fireball.jpg|Fireball Maximal_Research.jpg|Research Noimage.png|Doubleheader Noimage.png|Firepower Noimage.png|Offroad Maximal_Backfire.jpg|Backfire Maximal_Hardtop.jpg|Hardtop Noimage.png|High Tide Noimage.png|Firebot Maximal_Makeshift.jpg|Makeshift Noimage.png|Hyperdrive Noimage.png|Moonrock Beast_Wars_Mach.png|Mach Noimage.png|Airwave Noimage.png|Powerhouse Noimage.png|Burst Maximal Rodeo.jpg|Rodeo BW_Retro.jpg|Retro Maximal_Green-Flag.jpg|Green-Flag Beast_Wars_Waver.png|Waver Maximal_Servo.jpg|Servo Maximal_Gunrunner.JPG|Gunrunner Noimage.png|Brains Maximal_Cerebros.jpg|Cerebros Maximal_Powerdive.PNG|Powerdive Noimage.png|Onset Noimage.png|Pipeline Maximal_Crosswise.jpg|Clockwise Noimage.png|Compact Noimage.png|Bounce Noimage.png|Hero Groundpounder Maximal_Twincast.jpg|Twincast Noimage.png|Bomb Blast Noimage.png|Scrounge Noimage.png|Helmet Sam and Elasmosaurus.png|Ocean breeze Noimage.png|Maximal Crumble Noimage.png|Braveheart Noimage.png|Trailcutter Maximal_Hosehead.jpg|Hosehead Noimage.png|Headstart Noimage.png|Hero Hardshell SharpEdgePersonalCombat01.jpg|Sharp Edge Noimage.png|Warcry Noimage.png|Siren Maximal_Submerge.JPG|Submerge Maximal_Half-Track.jpg|Half-Track Noimage.png|Scamper Noimage.png|Maximal Reverb Noimage.png|AG. Blastwave Noimage.png|Bolt Noimage.png|Glacier Beat_Wars_Wing.png|Wing Noimage.png|Hunter Noimage.png|Search Out Noimage.png|Crowbar Noimage.png|Harpoon Maximal_Skyblast.jpg|Skyblast Noimage.png|Growl Noimage.png|Maximal Back-Up Maximal_Refute.jpg|Refute Noimage.png|Swift Noimage.png|Ladder Noimage.png|Beacon Noimage.png|Carjack Maximal_Pyra_Magna.jpg|Pyra Magna Noimage.png|Barrier Noimage.png|Hyperspeed Noimage.png|Pressure Noimage.png|Farsight Noimage.png|Zoom Noimage.png|Landquake Noimage.png|Stealth Noimage.png|Earthquake Noimage.png|Enforce Noimage.png|Superstar BW_Slam.jpg|Slam Noimage.png|Lightload Noimage.png|Saiga Noimage.png|Throttle Beast_Wars_Orion_Pax.jpg|Orion Pax Maximal_Battering_Ram.jpg|Battering Ram Noimage.png|Rangeshot Maximal_Stripes.jpg|Stripes Noimage.png|Corkscrew Noimage.png|Cannon Beast_Wars_Air_Break.png|Air Break Noimage.png|Detour BW_Leap.jpg|Leap Maximal_Airborn.jpg|Airborn Noimage.png|Chargeshot Noimage.png|Incinerator Noimage.png|Spark Noimage.png|Roadtrain BW_Dagger.jpg|Dagger Noimage.png|Snag Noimage.png|Maximal Bust Noimage.png|Cleansweep Noimage.png|Cogwheel Noimage.png|Maximal Turret Noimage.png|Wheezel Noimage.png|Overcast Noimage.png|Turbofire Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm Noimage.png|AG. Windbreaker Noimage.png|Aid Kit Noimage.png|Stalk Maximal_Air_Range.jpg|Air Range Noimage.png|Boltflash Maximal_Twinferno.jpg|Twinferno Sam and Allosaurus.png|Slice Noimage.png|Grab-Claw Maximal_Airborn.jpg|Airborn Noimage.png|Scrapmetal Sam and Nothosaurus 2.png|Sea Dog Noimage.png|Current Noimage.png|Spear Noimage.png|Bullet Noimage.png|Whirlwind Noimage.png|Dreadwind Sam and Placodus 1.png|Plier Noimage.png|Cryo Sam and Apatosaurus.png|I-Beam Noimage.png|Stormshot White Sperm Whale.png|Echo Noimage.png|Jet Pack Noimage.png|Shargor Noimage.png|Reverse Noimage.png|Robosharkk Noimage.png|Big boy Sam and Tanystropheus 2a.png|Torch BW_Skyfall.jpg|Skyfall Noimage.png|Missle Rack Noimage.png|Power Kick Noimage.png|Doubleshot Noimage.png|Spoil Noimage.png|Granite Noimage.png|Sharptooth Noimage.png|Blight Basilosaurus.png|Strife Chasmosaurus.png|Groundplow Ankylosaurus.png|Club-Tail Scolosaurus.png|Battle Axe Noimage.png|Mace Elasmosaurus and Tylosaurus.png|Ammo and Blast Acrocanthosaurus skin.jpg|Dinobot Razor Noimage.png|Bomb Barge Orangutron.jpg|Orangutron Noimage.png|Kulamitus Maximal_Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Beast_Wars_Dash.png|Dash Noimage.png|Body Slam Noimage.png|Burn Noimage.png|Torpedo Noimage.png|Primestrong Noimage.png|Kick Noimage.png|Target Noimage.png|Sawback Noimage.png|Scrum Noimage.png|Dropshot Noimage.png|Sprocket Noimage.png|Sickle Noimage.png|Stampede Noimage.png|Illusion Noimage.png|Dinobot 3 Noimage.png|Macro Noimage.png|Static Noimage.png|Carzap Noimage.png|Mallet Noimage.png|Bug-Bot Maximal_Ironshell.jpg|Ironshell Noimage.png|Maximal Medic BW_Misfire.jpg|Misfire Maximal_Dust_Up.jpg|Dust-up Noimage.png|Waterlog Maximal_Jumpstream.jpg|Jumpstream Noimage.png|Kabam Noimage.png|Pitstop Noimage.png|Sandtrap Noimage.png|Launchshot BigMosStandee.jpg|Bigmos Beast_Wars_Neo_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead used to be a Predacon Noimage.png|Quagger Noimage.png|Salvo Noimage.png|Ghost TonbotStandee.jpg|Tonbot Noimage.png|Hero Shield Maximal_Tornado.jpg|Tornado Noimage.png|Gavel Team_Blue_Speedster.jpg|Team Blue Speedster Noimage.png|Loudmouth Noimage.png|Clobber Noimage.png|Gusher Beast_Wars_Tomahawk.png|Tomahawk Noimage.png|Conjure Maximal_Rust_Dust.jpg|Rust-Dust Noimage.png|Sun Dial Male-masai-giraffe-howard-kennedy.jpg|Bridgerail Noimage.png|Triplestrike Reindeer-male-and-female-courting-during-the-rut.jpg|Rag-Narr Noimage.png|Krok Noimage.png|Slow Poke Noimage.png|Big Hauler Noimage.png|Hal-kon Noimage.png|Fastpoke Noimage.png|Air Strike Noimage.png|Joyride Noimage.png|Motorhead Noimage.png|Maximal Fetch Noimage.png|Robobot BM Hammerstrike Robot Mode.jpg|Hammerstrike Noimage.png|Freewheeler Mastodon.jpg|Elofar Noimage.png|Clamp Noimage.png|Greasepit Noimage.png|Spike Beast_Wars_Tackler.png|Tackle Noimage.png|Sledge Noimage.png|Gimlet Noimage.png|Hero Sizzle Noimage.png|Pulse Noimage.png|Blackjack Noimage.png|Road-Hugger Noimage.png|Flame European Cave Lion.jpg|Leeo-Kong Noimage.png|Mudslinger Sam and Mosasaurus.png|Squall Noimage.png|Crossfire Noimage.png|War-Hog Noimage.png|Maximal Stern Noimage.png|Burnout Noimage.png|Crumble SpinosaurusInfobox.jpg|Sailback Noimage.png|Minerva Noimage.png|Cement-Head Noimage.png|Hero Archer Noimage.png|Small Foot Noimage.png|AG. Rumbler Noimage.png|Skram Noimage.png|Snare Noimage.png|Saber Noimage.png|Scorch Noimage.png|Wolf-Bot Noimage.png|Rep-Toraxx Beast_Wars_Neo_Bump.PNG|Bump Noimage.png|Hydraulic 1x2 CaveBear.jpg|Berr-Ogg Megatherium & Glyptodon.png|shovel Sam & Ankylosaurus.png|Grit Noimage.png|Shackle Noimage.png|Gnaw Noimage.png|Grasper Noimage.png|Tight-Grip Pentaceratops.png|Roughstuff Noimage.png|Fate Noimage.png|Aerobolt Noimage.png|Wreckage Noimage.png|Hatchet Noimage.png|Maneuver Noimage.png|Whip Sam Manson and Dilophosaurus.png|Acid Noimage.png|Blot Noimage.png|X2-33GTS Noimage.png|Boomerang Noimage.png|Firebird Noimage.png|Heavyweight Noimage.png|Chainclaw Noimage.png|Sawtooth Noimage.png|Ratrun Noimage.png|Lowjack Noimage.png|High jump Noimage.png|Hero Rapido Sam and Pliosaurus Funkei 2.png|Status Ocellated-Lizard.jpg|Lizard-Bot BW Ice Pick Robot Mode.jpg|Ice Pick Maximals_Lepus-1_and_Lupus-2.jpg|Lepus-1 and Lupus-2 Maximal_Lacerton_of_Lacerta.jpg|Lacerton of Lacerta Swordmarlin.jpg|Swordmarlin Noimage.png|Maximal Longtooth Noimage.png|AG.backslash Noimage.png|Roadbuner Noimage.png|Power Punch BW Victory Pegasus.jpg|Victory Pegasus Noimage.png|Scrounge Noimage.png|titanium Noimage.png|Orkax Diatryma and Hyracotherium.png|Strong-Beak Noimage.png|Fizzle Maximal Backfire.jpg|Hero Neutro Noimage.png|Turanton Noimage.png|Crankcase Noimage.png|autobot Noimage.png|Lift-ticket Noimage.png|Full-Barrel Maximal Airwave.jpg|Airwave Noimage.png|Scorch Noimage.png|Powermaster Noimage.png|Hubs Noimage.png|Dion Noimage.png|AG. Gutcruncher Komodo Dragon.png|Komodar Noimage.png|Meltdown Marine reptile-large.jpg|Caps Noimage.png|Maximal Targetshot Green-frog.jpg|Hop-ott Noimage.png|Keypad Dimetrodon and Edaphosaurus.png|Shear and Snort Noimage.png|Hero Smother Noimage.png|Lizzodil Noimage.png|Smelt Noimage.png|Warrior. Bro Noimage.png|Groundshaker Noimage.png|motor-arm Noimage.png|Beat Sam and Gallimimus.png|Speedfoot Maximals Cetus-45 and Vela-46.jpg|Cetus-45 and Vela-46 Noimage.png|Victory Leo Ringtailed-lemur 100814-15.jpg|Lemur-xx46 Maximal Pupp-E.jpg|Pupp-e Noimage.png|firebrand Africanwilddogfull.jpg|Signal Maximal Youngsmoke.jpg|Youngsmoke Noimage.png|Maximal Slab Noimage.png|Xort Noimage.png|Hero Numlock Noimage.png|Hot Persuit Maximals Tucana-49 and Pavo-50.jpg|Tucana-49 and Pavo-50 Noimage.png|X2-++s3499 Styracosaurus-Papo-e1421371244877.jpg|Dino34 Cybernaut.jpg|Nautica Noimage.png|strikethrough Noimage.png|Volks Noimage.png|Mermaltatax Noimage.png|Spokky Basilisk.png|Montarrse Noimage.png|Maximal Off. Afrika Noimage.png|Saberback Noimage.png|Irishy Papokaprosuchus550561 27046.1453851133.1280.1280.jpg|Snaptrap Stegoceratops-0.png|Hardgut Giant oarfish by juliefan21-dakj21w.png|Search Out Noimage.png|Deerok Triceratops prorsus - Cretaceous dinosaur.jpg|Guildart Maximal Heroix.jpg|Heroix Noimage.png|Drivethru Noimage.png|breakout Fire-Dagwon-1.jpg|Fire-Dagwon 250px-G1 - Suiken - Boxart.jpg|Suiken Noimage.png|Slide Sam and Archelon.png|Tureeox Noimage.png|Saber The Jewel Protectors.jpg|The Jewel Protectors Noimage.png|Nova Primal Noimage.png|Trickout Noimage.png|Blade A-Praying-Mantis.jpg|Mantis Noimage.png|Red-Flag Team Space Ape.jpg|Team Space Ape Noimage.png|AG. Washout Noimage.png|Singe TyrannosaurusInfobox.jpg|Rantorixx Flying-dragon-lizard.jpg|Liztexo-457902011 Noimage.png|Hero Blip Brontosaurus-dinosaurs-1993647-1024-768.jpg|Soronn Noimage.png|Elefaroxus Maximal Swallow-21.jpg|Swallow-21 Noimage.png|Raptuzz-89034 Noimage.png|Sentinal Convoy Noimage.png|Goataveaix Noimage.png|Maximal Fizzle Noimage.png|Agent Laugh the seal.jpg|Spots Noimage.png|Greasestain Noimage.png|Seablader Maximal DJ Recorder.jpg|DJ Recorder Triceratops.png|Traximus Noimage.png|Muttex144 Noimage.png|Stealth Noimage.png|Smite Noimage.png|Flashflood Noimage.png|Bullbar Noimage.png|Bolthead Noimage.png|AG.Pacer Sam and Stegosaurus.png|Spiketail Noimage.png|Tread Bolt Noimage.png|Hero Snakepit Noimage.png|Hongker Gastornis.png|rattletrap Army of Raptor Maxitroopers.jpg|Raptor Squad Noimage.png|Dr.Mcpiggstron Noimage.png|Swimmer Noimage.png|Hogoxinn Rockbuster.jpg|Rockbuster Noimage.png|Wariatt Noimage.png|Pumarr Noimage.png|Heatproof Noimage.png|Grax Noimage.png|Macro Noimage.png|Maximal Outsider Noimage.png|Hero Triage Noimage.png|Victory Saber Noimage.png|Trailcutter Noimage.png|Sonikstar Noimage.png|Bullrun Noimage.png|BW Brian Noimage.png|Minimus Ambus Noimage.png|AG.Bumblebee Noimage.png|Sack Maximal Repugnus.jpg|Repugnus Noimage.png|Conveyor Noimage.png|Stranglehold Army of Rhino Maxitroopers.jpg|Stronghorn Berettes Noimage.png|Shuffler Noimage.png|monsoon Baryonyx Papo 2016 the dinosaur farm-1.jpg|Anomaly Noimage.png|Contactshot Primal Carnage.png|Rex Primal Bwr bulkhead by bigtimbears-d4nyglg.jpg|Showdown Kidounyan.jpg|Kidounyan Donkey Kong.jpg|MaxoKong Pikash.jpg|Pikash Noimage.png|GL-M Noimage.png|Bombast Beast_Wars_II_Bighorn.png|Bighorn Charizard2.jpg|Charilaxx Noimage.png|Big Little Maximal Red Twister.jpg|Red twister Noimage.png|Maximal Mystery Inc. Dilophosaurus Maxitrooper.jpg|Shotgun Noimage.png|Rapid Fire Noimage.png|Ceraioxx Noimage.png|Brass-Knuckles Hippocampus Tattoo.jpg|Beauty Paint Horse.jpg|Lightning Noimage.png|Maximal Dragonstorm Rat Maxitrooper.jpg|Blastman Noimage.png|Nukorixx Noimage.png|Zeta Primal Noimage.png|The Three Maximalteers Noimage.png|Captain Rexxo Army of Ray Maxitroopers.jpg|Swordtail legion Giant-tortoise-galapagos-001.jpg.662x0 q70 crop-scale.jpg|Bronzeshell Komodo rhino by mantisverde-d4dca87.jpg|Maltorgga Yeti Crab.jpg|Power-claw Pteranodon (5).jpg|Narrow Noimage.png|G.P.S. Noimage.png|BW Ptero Noimage.png|Prima Primal Noimage.png|Nucleon Noimage.png|ripraw Noimage.png|Doubletake Noimage.png|Omega99 Maximal_Proxima.png|Proxima Noimage.png|Steelbane BM_Dinotron_Robot_Mode.jpg|Dinotron Noimage.png|Flare-up Maximal Hero Swordmarlin.jpg|bladeweilder Noimage.png|Laser Primal Squirrel-monkey.jpg|Pipsqueak Noimage.png|Terradive Noimage.png|Hero Tailclaw Noimage.png|M.X.I.S Evil Predacons 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_Galvatron.png|Galvatron starscreamr.jpg|Starscream thundercrackerr.jpg|Thundercracker skywarpr.jpg|Skywarp soundwave1colored1.jpg|Soundwave BW_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave Wasp001.jpg|Waspinator 280px-BeastWars1_Scorponok_battleready_7070.jpg|Scorponok Terrorsaur1h.jpg|Terrorsaur Tarantulasbw.jpg|Tarantulas csblackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Inferno__Feel_the_Burn_by_Kiarou.jpg|Inferno BW-Quickstrike-render.jpg|Quickstrike Guido guidi bw rampage by ultimatetransfan-d30tb4g.png|Rampage tm2dinobotr.jpg|Transmetal 2 Dinobot transformers___ravage_by_ahrrr-d47tfiw.jpg|Ravage shrapnelr.jpg|Sharpnel BW_Kickback_(New_Version).jpg|Kickback BW_Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell 15a523840.jpg|Tripredacus Manterror.jpg|Manterror Transquito1c.jpg|Transquito 1404bb060.jpg|Spittor Drillbit.jpg|Drill Bit JetStorm (1).jpg|Jetstorm transmetal_2_scouge_robotmode.jpg|Scourge Injector.JPG|Injector Skyshadow1a jpg.jpg|Sky Shadow Retrax1b.JPG|Retrax lasorbeak.jpg|Laserbeak Buzzsaw1a.jpg|Buzz Saw BWSnapperJapan.jpg|Snapper Powerpinch by TiamatXXVI.jpg|Powerpinch Bw scarem extra.jpg|Scarem P1010151.jpg|Scavenger Bw insecticon extra.jpg|Insecticon Terragator-bw-packageart.jpg|Terrorgator Buzzclaw-bw-packageart.jpg|Buzz Claw Bw tm2 iguanus extra.jpg|Iguanus Toxitron (BW).png|Toxitron DeathDyno_in_Robot_Mode.png|DeathDyno BW_Sideways.jpg|Sideways Predacon_Demolishor.jpg|Demolishor BW_Cyclonus.png|Cyclonus BW_Thrust.JPG|Thrust BW_Dirge.jpg|Dirge BW_Ramjet.jpg|Ramjet BW_Octane.JPG|Octane Predacon_Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing Predacon_Astrotrain.jpg|Astrotrain Predacon_Knock_Out.jpg|Knock Out Predacon_Blackout.png|Blackout BW_Skyquake.jpg|Skyquake BW_Dreadwing.jpg|Dreadwing BW_Grindor.jpg|Grindor BW_Runamuck.jpg|Runamuck BW_Runabout.jpg|Runabout Predacon_Tidal_Wave.jpg|Tidal Wave Predacon_Barricade.jpg|Barricade Predacon Cy-Kill.jpg|Cy-Kill| Explosive Situation Slapper.jpg|Slapper Overkillr.JPG|Overkill Predacon X2-12.jpg|X2-12 Predacon_Carnivac.jpg|Carnivac Beast Wars Bruticus Robot.JPG|Bruticus BW_Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown Noimage.png|Rip-Up Predacon Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown Battle Protocol Gas Skunk.jpg|Gas Skunk Predacon Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut BW Scowl.jpg|RID Scowl BW_Bloodspill.jpg|Bloodspill Noimage.png|Power Hungry Predcon_Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster Noimage.png|Screach Noimage.png|Killshot Noimage.png|Devastator Predacon Bludgeon.jpg|Bludgeon Predacon_Banzai-tron.jpg|Banzai-Tron Predacon Counterpunch.jpg|Counterpunch Predacon_Killertron.JPG|Killertron Noimage.png|Slit Noimage.png|Terrashock Noimage.png|Reptillain BW_Blindside.jpg|Blindside Noimage.png|Scrapheap Noimage.png|Snapdragon nemesisprimalaction.jpg|Nemesis Primal Predacon_Brawl.png|Brawl Predacon_Onslaught.png|Onslaught Beast_Wars_Cutthroat.png|Cutthroat Bw skullcruncher digi by grimlockprime108-d6xzoh9-2.jpg|Skullcruncher Bw snarler digi by grimlockprime108-d6xzoxc-2.jpg|Snarler BW Shockwave.jpg|Shockblast Divebomb_Robot_Mode.jpg|Divebomb Predacon Bushguard.jpg|Bushguard Predacon_Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash Noimage.png|Slugfest DarkScreamAnime.jpg|Darkscream Beast_Wars_Rage.png|Rage Predacon_The_Motor_Master.png|Motormaster Predacon_Vortex.png|Vortex 319599_TRA-GENERATIONS-VOYAGER-SKY-BYTE-1_1392514586.jpg|Overbite Noimage.png|Oil Slick Noimage.png|Clench Noimage.png|Predacon V BW_Barrage.jpg|Predacon Off. Barrage BW_Springload.jpg|Springload BW_Clampdown.jpg|Clampdown BW_Twinstrike.jpg|Twinstrike BW Groundpuncher.jpg|Groundpuncher Predacon HoneyBlast.JPG|HoneyBlast Noimage.png|Laserbeak Predacon Beat-Up.jpg|Beat-Up UnderMine.jpg|Predacon Undermine Predacon_Wildrider.png|Wildrider Noimage.png|Predacon Hammer Predacon_Swindle.png|Swindle BW_Chop_Shop.jpg|Chop Shop Predacon_Long_Haul.png|Long Haul BW_Acid_Storm.jpg|Predacon Acid Storm Noimage.png|Smolder Noimage.png|Hailstorm Noimage.png|Direct Hit Wreckloosetf2010boxart.jpg|Wreckloose BW_Stinger.jpg|Predacon Sting Noimage.png|Trenchmouth Predacon_Scrapper.png|Scrapper Noimage.png|Deadlift Predacon_Hooligan.jpg|Hooligan Noimage.png|Predacon Skullgrin Noimage.png|Doublecrosser Noimage.png|Gutcruncher Beast_Wars_Neo_Crazybolt.jpg|Crazybolt Predacon_Blast_Off.png|Blast Off Predacon Thunderblast.jpg|Thunderblast Noimage.png|Bloodcurdle Frostbite-TFUart.jpg|Frostbite Noimage.png|Deadhead Noimage.png|Cleft Noimage.png|Predacon Oil Pan Noimage.png|Concussion Noimage.png|Drownout Noimage.png|Deathbringer Noimage.png|Undertoe Noimage.png|Mindwipe Noimage.png|Com. Straxus Noimage.png|Doubledealer Noimage.png|Glitch BW_Razorpaw.jpg|Razorpaw Noimage.png|Heatstroke Noimage.png|Predacon Turmoil Noimage.png|Strangle Predacon_Drag_Strip.png|Dragstrip Predacon_Bloodshed.jpg|Bloodshed Noimage.png|Smuggle Noimage.png|Pain Noimage.png|Infect Noimage.png|Virus Noimage.png|Overhunt Noimage.png|Massacure Noimage.png|Manslaughter Noimage.png|Deathrate Noimage.png|Deep-Cut Noimage.png|Fatal Noimage.png|Kidnapp Noimage.png|Amnesia Noimage.png|Predacon Hostage Noimage.png|Idiot Beast_Wars_Neo_Hydra.jpg|Predacon Hydra Noimage.png|Carcass Noimage.png|Overlord Noimage.png|Flywheel Noimage.png|Pothole Noimage.png|Ceasure BW_Filch.jpg|Filch Noimage.png|Addict Noimage.png|Dipwad Noimage.png|Cheapskate Noimage.png|Holocaust Noimage.png|Nightmare Noimage.png|Oilleak Noimage.png|Bone-Break Noimage.png|Cheat Noimage.png|Predacon Poison Noimage.png|Outcast Predacons Frenzy and Rumble.jpg|Frenzy and Rumble Predacon Spinister.jpg|Spinister Predacon_Fearswoop.jpg|Fearswoop Predacon_Space_Case.jpg|Space Case BW_Team_Reflector.jpg|Team Reflector Noimage.png|Crimemaker Noimage.png|Tumor Noimage.png|Cancer Noimage.png|Shoplift BW Scourge (RID).png|Scourge BW_Deathsaurus.jpg|Deathsaurus Noimage.png|Hotlink Noimage.png|Stormcloud Noimage.png|Asphalt Noimage.png|Ion Storm Noimage.png|Lt.Jihaxus BW_Mohawk.jpg|Mohawk Noimage.png|Squeezplay Noimage.png|Hazmat Noimage.png|Sixshot Noimage.png|Cannonball Predacon_Sun_Storm.jpg|Sun Storm HellscreamMovie1.jpg|Hellscream Predacon_Triggerhappy.jpg|Triggerhappy Predacon_Slugslinger.jpg|Slugslinger BW_Dirt_Boss.jpg|Dirt Boss Noimage.png|BoneBreak Noimage.png|Halucinate Noimage.png|Lucemea Noimage.png|Headbash Noimage.png|Crashcourse Noimage.png|Swelter Noimage.png|Scurvy Noimage.png|Predacon Cindersaur Noimage.png|Deathzone Venom (1).jpg|AG. Venom Noimage.png|Overdose Predacon_Banzai-tron.jpg|Banzai-Tron Noimage.png|Axer Noimage.png|Crumplezone Noimage.png|Bonehooker Noimage.png|Monstructor Noimage.png|Slipstream Predacon_Flywheels.jpg|Flywheels Beast_Wars_Airachnid.jpg|Predacon Airachnid Predacon Needlenose.jpg|needlenose Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:The Hub Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Series Category:Galleries